Adventures through the stars
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Genoside Alcavares had a normal life. Untill she was teleported onto the TARDIS where she starts a life time of adventures where she chuggs down Alien whisky, fights Cyber men and even finds true love. These are her adventures through the stars.
1. Genoside Alcavares

Part 1

Genoside POV

Red. I need red paint. I'm almost need red paint.

"Attendance now." said the Teacher. I looked up from my art easel and waited.

"Nico Alcavar." She said. A boy who sat in front of my who has light blond hair and wore a white t-shirt like everyone else and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans. He was a terrific artist but criticised everyone's art including mine.

"Here Mrs. Donovan." He said. Mrs. Donovan looked at the next name on the list

"Genoside Alcavares." She said. I raised my hand.

"Here Mrs." I said. I'm not like most in my class. I didn't have a British accent. Nor Scottish, Irish or Australian. My accent is American. For 2 years I lived there and my accent completely changed. It's coming back a little but for now, I'm stuck as a 'freak' as some people call me.

"Jen-" That's when I blocked her out and continued to paint again. Red. I have no red. I looked to the girl next to me. Kendall Livehard.

"Kendall?" I whispered and she looked at me. Her Green eyes were annoyed. Her blond hair flew across her shoulders and face nearly getting in the pain on the oil canvases in front of her.

"What do you want?" She hissed lowly

"I was just wondering if you had any red paint I could barrow." I said lowly

"Yeah. Here." She said. She picked up a small jar of paint than did the un expected and dumped it all over me. I gasped as everyone watched. I had my eye closed as everyone began to laugh. I wiped my eyes and looked at a smirking Kendal.

I grabbed a jar of blue paint and dumped it on her making her gasp and everyone else did. I dropped the jar on her than walked out of the class room not caring anymore. I ran for a bathroom. Somewhere I could hide.

I opened the door of some place and found myself in the janitor's closet. 'Good' I thought. I closed the door and looked in the corner. My extra clothing. Something I made a deal with the Janitor for. I could leave an extra pair of my clothing in here if I got him Jammy Dodgers.

I pulled my shirt off and pulled on the new one. One of my white t-shirts that was splashed with paint. Than I pulled off my pants and pulled on the new ones. light orange skinny jeans. I tucked my shirt into my jeans and got a pair of neon green suspenders and snapped them onto my jeans. Perfect. Now what to do about my hair.

He wouldn't mind would he? I locked the door which he knew I would do if I was changing.

I grabbed a bucket from the corner. It was fairly new and looked clean. I got a hose that stuck out of the wall and filled the bucket. I sat on the floor with my back to it. I leaned down felling my hair hit the water till it was at my scalp. I used my hand to get the pain out easily. I had done this once before but I had never pored paint on Kendall Livehard.

She would defiantly get me back for that. When I finished up I took my shirt from today and used the un painted on side to get my hair as dry as possible. Than I stepped out into the halls. Well that was before I blacked out


	2. I'm the Doctor

Part 2

The Doctor POV

Clara can you hand me sonic?" I asked as I fiddled with something below the consul.

"Come get it yourself you lazy bum." She said as I tinkered away

"I'm trying to fix something here." I said as I pulled some wired and out them into different wires.

"Fine She said as she stood up and got it from where I left it on the consul. She handed it to me and I connected the wires together with it.

"Any thing else?" She asked

"Can you get my fez?" I asked and glanced at her frown smirking

"No." She said walking away. I seamed to pull the wrong wire because a spark lit making me jump and roll away from the consul.

Than a purple vortex opened up in the ceiling and first thing I saw was a head of dark drown hair and a scared face. The bluish greyish eyes were in fear as she began to drop for the floor.

I ran to catch her but was to late. sHe hit her head on the handle bar and fall to the lover ground lever. Clara and I both rushed for the lower ground level.

The Girl's head was cut a bit as I ran over bending down onto my knees and pulled her head onto my lap.

"My god." I said as Clara rubbed the cut a bit getting the blood smeared on the girl's head and her thumb.

She began to slowly open her eyes

"W... where am I?" She asked lightly "I was just in s... school." sHe said. Her hair was wet and soaking onto my trousers

"You're in the TARDIS." I said lightly as she looked around

"What's the... TARDIS?" She asked

"Not important. We need to help her Doctor." Clara said

"D... doctor?" She asked. I nodded

"Yeah. I'm The Doctor and she's Clara. What's your name?" I asked wiping some blood off her head

"Genoside... Genoside Alcavares." She said


	3. A blue Police public call box

**ElectricAnya: Yes I do notice what her name means. I decided to choose it so... Yeah. Just a name. I can name her what I want. It was the first name that came to mind when writing the story. But yeah. I knew. Even my parents told me.**

* * *

Part 3

Genoside POV

As I woke up I found myself in a darkened room. The walls were dark blue. The bed I was in had dark blue sheets, blankets, pillow cases and matress cover.

"Blue..." I mumbled. I sat up quickly and put my hand to my head. Not bleeding. Not hurt. Where am I though? And I still in... What the hell did he call it? I can't remember.

"Hello." said a voice and I shot my head towards it. There stood the girl from earlier. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. But she looked fuzzier.

"Who are you?" I asked forgetting

"Remember? I'm Clara." She said walking over. The lit dimmed on a bit.

"Where are we?" I asked

"The TARDIS." She said. Or right. They called this place the TARDIS.

"What's the TARDIS?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." She said and in the dim light she handed me something. A cup.

"What is this?" I asked since it was warm.

"Tea." She said sitting next to me

"Turn the lights up." She said patting the wall. The lights came back and I squinted, my glasses were also gone. And yes I wear glasses.

"Where's my glasses?" I asked looking around the fuzzy room.

"Sorry. They sorta broke on your fall." said Clara.

"Bloody hell." I mumbled. "All I remember was... Falling onto a rail. And a man's face." I than said, rubbing my head. It was still aching with pain.

Than the door opened again, and on walked in a fuzzy image of the man. He held something in his hands.

"Oh, good you're awake. Fixed your glasses, good as new." He said. He walked over and put them on my face, I blinked a few times and my vision began to work again. There was Clara, and the... Doctor I think they keep saying...

"Thanks. I guess. What is a TARDIS?" I asked.

"Umm... It's a... Time machine." The Doctor said. I nearly laughed my pants off. A time machine? Really?

"Really? A time machine?" I asked with a raise of my eye brow

"Yep. And... It's been 2 days since you've arrived..." The Doctor said quietly

"WHAT! Blimy my mum is going to kill me!" I yelled in frustration, my accents mixing in every word I used.

"Don't worry. Remember this is a time machine. I can just take you back home in a jiffy. Do you think you can stand?" He asked.

"Maybe. Not to sure." I said. Why the hell am I trusting them though? They could have kidnapped me. Than Again I did suddenly appear in their 'ship' after stepping out of a janitor's closet.

"Well, let's go." He said. He got one arm under mine and helped me stand up. Bow Tie in the face, I had fallen forward. He helped to steady me. "Whoa. You gonna be okay?" He asked. I nodded

"Just find." I said with a slight smile. He and Clara helped me into a very strange-looking hall ways that had tubes covered by medal fences and green lights anywhere you looked. We made it to the first room I had seen. But I had seen the down stairs. This up stairs was amazing.

"Now. what was the date of which you arrived?" The Doctor asked

"December 2nd 2013." I said. He nodded and dis something to this console thing,

"Hold onto something." He said. The ship leaned one way and I went with it, hitting my back to a wall.

"Ow." I said grabbing onto the side rail. He was holing onto the console and so was Clara. I heard a wheezing and groaning sound as everything stopped. I walked over, kinda weakly and the Doctor lead me to the door

"Well. This is goodbye..." He had forgotten my name

"Genoside." I said. "My name is Genoside." I than repeated. He nodded

"Goodbye Genocide." He said. I nodded and pushed the door open closing it behind me. I turned around and nearly fainted. The ship was a blue bow that said 'Police Public Call Box' The Light on top began to blink in and out making it give out a whooshing sound as the box began to fade in and out till it finally disappeared all together. It was around night-time so I couldn't really see anything around me except the front porch of a house. It's my house across the street. I dashed towards it and ran inside.

My life will NEVER be the same.


End file.
